


A Series of Dramione Drabbles, Short Stories, and Ficlets

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione interactions through various stages of knowing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

 

Draco Malfoy first met Hermione Granger aboard the Hogwarts Express. As to be expected the young platinum haired blond boy wasn't at all impressed with what he saw. No, it definitely wasn't at a Malfoy standard. The untameable bushiness of the girl's hair alone would have had his mother muttering snide comments for all to hear. Luckily his mother wasn't around to witness the sad, tragedy that was the tiny eleven-year-old girl whom had just unabashedly burst in on him.

"Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" The girl asked all in one breath, with the kind of exasperation that suggested she had been asking that very same question for a while now.

"Do you mind?!" Draco hissed sharply, covering his surprise with as much venom as he could manage.

This was the lavatory after all. The _male_ lavatory to be exact. One should expect some semblance of privacy. What if he had gone beyond unbuttoning his pants? For Merlin's sake! The girl paid no notice however as her eager eyes scoured the room for a... _Toad_.

_What a disgusting choice of a pet_ , Draco thought as he stood, for one of the few times in his life unsure of how to proceed. The girl helped herself to checking every inch of the small space (including the toilet bowl).

"He doesn't seem to be here," She finally announced disappointedly, as she turned to face the displeased, young Malfoy. "If you do find Trevor, -the toad that is- let us know."

Not bloody likely!

With a final sharp nod from the girl, she disappeared as suddenly as arrived, not even allowing Draco a chance to form any sort of a rebuttal. Off to bother some other person he supposed. The boy frowned, still baffled by the strange occurrence. He straightened his green and silver robes, then opened the door to step back onto the train hallway.

He was greeted by a stunned (though this was hardly news), gapping Crabbe who pointed to a disappearing brown mane, then back at Draco. His mouth were unable to form words it seemed (also not daily prophet material), the large boy scratched his head as he squinted at male signage on top of the toilet room Draco had stepped out of. Oh, right! Draco supposed it did look like an odd sight. He shook his head, face settling in a grimace.

"Her? It seems Hogwarts is letting in the crazies this year," He explained scathingly as he turned swiftly and began marching to the carriage he'd claim, Crabbe characteristically falling in step behind him. "Talk about going to the dogs. Wait till my father hears about this..."


	2. A Gift

The blond Slytherin boy looked down at the plain, misshapen wrapped Christmas present within his hand. It would look pitiful when compared to the mountain of expensive and professionally wrapped presents he was bound to receive back home. But then Draco would hardly put it with those presents, which would be placed underneath the enormous and freshly green pine tree, meticulously decorated by his mother. Lest he wanted his parents to have heart attacks. And no, Draco did not wish to become orphaned anytime soon.

  _Let that be Potter’s department._    

The forced sound of a throat being unnecessarily cleared drew the attention of his grey eyes. In front of him Granger’s cheeks reddened as she brushed down her unwrinkled clothes. What seemed to be a nervous expression settled on her pointy face.  After a while -of what was now becoming a rather awkward silence- she let out a half-stifled sigh of irritation at his lack of response. 

“Well-” She started, her foot tapping the floor without rhythm. “Aren’t you going to open it?”

Right.

Somewhat hesitantly, as though it might bite him- which in this school was hardly unlikely-Draco slowly unwrapped the gift only to snort in response when he saw what it was. Of course, she would get him sodding books. What else could he expect from Granger?

He didn’t even bother to read the titles or spare it more than the brief glance. Foregoing an eyeroll he instead raised a pale eyebrow at the tiny Gryffindor. Snidely, he opened his mouth but the sarcastic comment at the tip of his tongue got stuck when he noted the eager anticipated look on Granger’s face.

Being cruel to Granger right now would be the equivalent to kicking a puppy in the face.

 He gave what he hoped was a nod of approval and as reward a too-wide smile stretched across Granger’s face. Before he knew what was happening he was being tackled by a mass of bushy hair. He didn’t hug back of course. Not that Granger minded.

“Happy Christmas, Draco.” The girl said happily.

And for that moment it almost was.

 

 


	3. A Good Deed

  

He couldn't believe that he had _bothered_ to get her a gift. Draco frowned in confusion at the mere thought of it. There was no sensible reason as to why he was currently standing in what he considered their section of the library holding an unwrapped box as he waited for Granger.

It was only to avoid having the pesky girl nagging at him for the rest of the year. It was an investment really, he told himself. A guarantee of _some_ form of future sanity. Still he refused to wrap the stupid thing.

“Draco,” Granger greeted brightly, announcing her presence. “Happy Christmas!”

He merely nodded his response. Granger then proceeded to talk far more than he would care to listen about her holiday plans; during the whole of which Draco tried not to overtly stare at the wrapped present in Granger's arm. Her wrapping skills had gotten noticeably better he noted.

He interrupted her non-stop babbling by shoving the box he had been holding to the girl.

"Here." He said pointedly, jutting the box in her face when she did nothing but gape at it unsure.

 Hesitantly she reached for the box before quickly opening it to see her gift. It was hardly anything special, a few sweets he'd purchased with leftover money in Honeydukes, but from Granger's reaction you would have thought he gave her a box full of the purest gold.

"Thank you!" She smiled prettily, -which confused him because just when did Granger ever start to do things prettily- and pulled him into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"It's nothing," Malfoy returned, not to be kind, choosing to focus on the shelf in need of dusting behind her and not at the way his traitorous hands curled around her waist.


End file.
